lucifers_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazikeen
"God is cruel, sometimes he makes you live." — Stephen King Mazikeen is a six hundred twenty year old female who's whereabouts are currently unknown. History to be added Appearance Mazikeen is a beautiful young woman, standing at 5'7 and weighing approximately 130 lbs. She has silky white hair which reaches down past her feet; her eyes are white which blend into her greyish skin. She possesses the most feminine of features and is considered the ideal picture of beauty within her region. When it comes to her facial features they are quite soft, her defining features being her eyes, her button nose, her pale pink lips which are larger than average, and lastly her pointy, elf like ears. She has an hourglass figure, embracing her curves with tight clothing. She is almost always seen in a dress, these dresses ranging in style and color though she primarily sticks to silk ones in darker colors like black or navy blue. On normal days she can be found wearing light eye makeup and lipgloss, her face not requiring any type of foundation due to her silky smooth skin. She usually spices up her outfits with rings, necklaces, and earrings. Personality Like her mother Maze is both strong willed and passionate; she is cunning and sly which as helped her advance in her field as well as her personal life. She tends to stick behind the scenes, being quite secretive which has led to her people craving to learn any detail about her. She tries her best to come off as formal as possible both in public and private, using advanced vocabulary to her advantage; though she still likes to throw in articulate insults. Adding onto the previous statement Maze is quite witty and in the most simple terms a bit of a bitch. She is not easily annoyed though when someone manages to enrage her she pulls out her most damaging insults, usually targeting the victims personality. On an opposite note she can be quite loving around those who she deeply cares for, though she tries not to let her affection show through that often. Romance Mazikeen is a quite sexual character and despite what you may think is submissive rather than dominant like her personality may suggest. When it comes to her bisexuality she is pretty much in the middle, being attracted to both sexes equally. In her male partners she looks for softer masculine features, and with females she looks for slightly masculine features; in both sexes she looks for someone taller than her, hazel or brown eyes, and slightly darker skin. She looks for people with a personality slightly similar to her own. She likes her lovers to be passionate both in life and about her. Current Partner: None Past Partner(s): Hydra, Eugene Hunter, Cornelious Hyde, John White, Connie Summer Currently Attracted To: None Sexuality and Orientation: '''Bisexual, Biromantic '''Children: Ophelia Hunter, Percy Hyde, Jane White, Opal White, Laveta, Alex Wood, Three stillborn children Relationships Anahita - Mother "I wonder if your doing well, or if your still alive for that matter. I mean you were nearly seventeen hundred years old by the time you had me." Eugene Hunter - Late Husband "insert thoughts." Ophelia Hunter - Late Daughter "insert thoughts." Laveta - Daughter "insert thoughts." Alex Wood - Daughter "insert thoughts." Character Notes • She is skilled in the art of necromancy, being interesting in death and magic since her childhood which prompted her to learn the craft. • Mazikeen had tried to resurrect her lost love, Eugene hunter, countless times; she failed a total of fifteen times until she finally did it. Hunter's eyes opened and shot a sorrowful look to Mazikeen before all light drained from his eyes and his corpse disintegrated on the table. She has never forgiven herself for these events. Gallery Mazikeen.png Mazikeen Slideshow 2.png Mazikeen and Death.png Category:Characters Category:Females